


Closer Than They Thought

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erotic Literature, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Sixth Year, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Marauders' Era, Soulmates, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: James comes across something that is definitely not safe for school. So, of course, he has to share it with Sirius. This leads them both to a startling realisation and to the beginning of something new.





	Closer Than They Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream, literally. I woke up with this in my head all mapped out and the visual of James straddling Sirius. 
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank my beta for this story: [LeapingWithFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapingWithFaith/pseuds/LeapingWithFaith/works), for helping me out with a few idea's and for putting up with my constant, inane questions. Such as: "what do you think about c*ck? Does it have a place in prose or is it dialogue only?"

 James had waited until Moony, Wormtail and Kingsley were asleep, before crawling into Padfoot’s bed. Not because he thought they would care, they were far too used to him and Sirius platonically sharing a bed, they’d been doing it more often than not over the last six years. Usually, they planned pranks but sometimes, and more and more increasingly, they just talked about everything and anything. They were the best of friends, after all, closest out of the four Marauders.

The reason for James’s secrecy tonight though, was that he had acquired something. Something he wanted to share with Sirius first before anyone else.

“Pads,” he hissed as he snuck through the curtains and pulled back the covers. Slipping in between the sheets he shook Sirius awake. “Pads!”

“Huh? Wha-? Jamie?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, ‘-ime iz it?”

James rolled his eyes at his best mate, though something warmed in him at the nickname, Sirius was the only one who called him Jamie. The only person that he let call him that. He quickly cast a soft Lumos and a silencing charm on the curtains so the others couldn’t hear. “It’s barely past eleven, everyone’s only just fallen asleep.”

“Including me,” Sirius pouted rolling fully onto his back and shuffling a little more to the side to give James some more room. The Chaser quickly took advantage of the room making himself more comfortable, laying on his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

“Shut up, wait till you see what I filched from Davey Gudgeon today. Saw it in his bag when we took him to the Hospital Wing.” James smile was wicked as his eyes twinkled gleefully behind his glasses.

“Gudgeon?” Sirius frowned, sleep still fogging his brain making the events of that day fuzzy, “isn’t he the-”

“Kid who found out our mums’ are right? That it is really all fun and games until someone loses an eye?”

Sirius snorted, “Peter, heard McGonagall talking to Flitwick, they’re making the Whomping Willow out of bounds to students now.”

“Bloody Gudgeon,” James swore, “ah well, it shouldn’t matter too much to us, s’not like we use it during the day,” he said with a wink.

Sirius smirked and propped himself up a little on his pillows so that he was eye to eye with James, “well, come on, what have you got then?”

James’ grin turned rakish and he handed Sirius the small book, Sirius gave him a confused glance before he turned it over and took in the cover.

His mouth dropped open and he turned surprised and eager to James, “ _Come As You Are - A collection of stories?_ ” he whispered in awe.

James was just nodding vigorously. His glasses slipped on his nose and pushed them back up with his ring finger, a habit Sirius had always found odd but endearing. “I thought we could read them and have a laugh.”

Sirius snorted, “you mean you want me to read them.”

James grinned unrepentantly as he nudged Sirius, “out of the two of us, who’s the dramatic one?”

Sirius swallowed heavily at the words ‘the two of us’ before replying cockily, “I prefer to think that I have a natural flair.” He said snobbily with his nose in the air pretending to be offended.

Now it was James’ turn to snort, and he raised an eyebrow at Sirius, hazel eyes glinting.

Sirius just rolled his own grey eyes and cracked open the book, flicking through the paperback’s foreword and index until he came to the first chapter. He started to read, ‘She knew that this summer was going to be different, she just didn’t realise this was the summer of her deflowering.” Both boys sniggered and shifted so they could more easily view the book and its illustrations.

 

They had smirked and giggled their way through over half of the book, (though neither teen would ever admit to giggling) The flowery prose and imaginative ways of describing a man’s penis had them chortling more often than not.

“ _His turgid staff entered her velvety lady cave,_ ” Sirius said with as much seriousness as he could muster and James burst out laughing, burying his head on Sirius' shoulder as his body shook with good humour. Sirius turned his head slightly to grin at his mate and as their eyes locked he saw something behind the mirth in those sparkling green and gold eyes. Something powerful and unspoken. Biting his lip he turned back to the book and cleared his throat. Finishing off that paragraph and the next brought them to next story. He took a sip of water from the glass on his bedside and began, the hot warmth of James a constant pressure against his side as the messy-haired wizard leant in close to follow along.

 

_The Lord and Stablehand_

_He walked into the stables, the late afternoon sun poured golden through the open door and windows. His eyes scanned the currently empty stalls until they alighted on the form of the one he was looking for. The sun’s rays warmed golden skin as the figure leant against a stall, eyes closed, barefoot and soaking up the warmth that the bright orb in the sky provided. Hair glinting, as the light struck lengthy chestnut curls making him catch his breath at the beauty of the moment._

_The newly made Lord Raoul strode forward, his boots making almost no noise on the straw covered floor. He approached his quarry and didn’t stop until his hands were pressed against the wooden timbers on either side of his lover. As he leant in, jade eyes opened. Framed by long black lashes they looked at him with lust and passion. Their greeting had barely ghosted past their plump red lips when Raoul pressed his own against them hungrily. It had been too long since they had seen one another. Hands ran up his chest to fist into his hair as the mouth under his opened in a passionate moan._

_Raoul’s hands fell down to grip slim hips as he drew their bodies closer together. His tongue slipped into his lover's mouth and danced teasingly. The kiss escalated as hands gripped and moved over each other’s bodies exploring wantonly. They broke apart when air became a precious commodity and they gazed into each other’s eyes as they caught their breath._

 

_Sirius heard James swallow heavily in his ear, and he silently agreed, this story was hot, far hotter than the other silly, sappy stories they had previously read. He cleared his throat and continued._

 

_“It’s done then? You’re back for good?” his lover asked, voice husky._

_Raoul nodded, nose rubbing lightly against soft skin. “It is, my Lordship has been recognised and my nephew has been formally announced as my heir.”_

_Lindsey smiled against Raoul’s mouth and renewed their kiss. Pushing against Raoul to lead him into the spare stall that Lindsey had prepared earlier with plenty of straw and soft blankets._

_Raoul grinned when he saw the arrangement, “eager are we?”_

_Lindsey exhaled against Raoul’s mouth as he moaned, “always want you.”_

 

Sirius blinked, ‘must have been a misprint’ he thought.

 

_Lindsey’s fingers were busying themselves with Raoul’s shirt, tugging at the fabric, pulling it from his breeches and sliding it off his shoulders. Raoul was undoing the belt around Lindsey’s waist and the impatient lovers hastened to undress one another. Lips only parting as needed to remove clothing._

_Naked at last, they fell together in a tangle of limbs to the cushioned floor. Raoul pushed up on his arms to take in the sight of his lover. Lindsey’s lips were red, hair mussed and sprawled against the blanket. Lindsey was looking up at him wantonly, but Raoul could see the hint of anxiety there. Wanting to soothe away those fears, he brought their faces together once more. The kiss less passionate but no less meaningful. He trailed a hand down past Lindsey’s flat chest, raising goose pimples and causing his lover to shiver in pleasure. Finally, his hand reached its goal and he firmly stroked his lover. Lindsey groaned and arched into Raoul’s mouth, Raoul swallowed those ardent sounds and pressed his own hardness against his beloved's hip._

_Raoul was so distracted by his joy of finally having Lindsey underneath him that he was surprised when something was pressed into his hand. He broke the kiss to glance at the item and he smirked down at a suddenly bashful Lindsey._

_“Very eager,” he murmured into Lindsey’s ear, kissing the soft spot behind the appendage causing the stablehand to shudder. He opened the small jar and liberally coated two fingers in the lightly scented oil. Bringing his hand back between Lindsey’s legs, he slid one finger gently inside, moving slowly but methodically as he captured enticing lips again to help distract his sweetheart. He slid another finger alongside the first and Lindsey made a sound between a whimper and a moan. Raoul soothed his lover and Lindsey soon relaxed against his ministrations. Raoul wasn’t aware of how long he lay there hand moving inside his lover as he alternated between kissing soft, gasping lips and burying his face into the curve of his neck, leaving behind dark marks of possession._

_Lindsey finally managed to gasp out a semblance of a sentence, “please, now, need you. Raoul, ah, please.”_

_Raoul withdrew his fingers and moved to settle between muscled thighs, leaning down to brush their lips together even as he lined himself up with Lindsey’s well-oiled entrance. Pushing into Lindsey’s tight heat had him moaning into the mouth beneath him and Lindsey grasped his hair to pull him in and deepen the kiss. Raoul rocked his hips experimentally, which was met with a filthy moan, he grinned and started to move with more vigour. He canted his hips and searched for that spot inside that would make his significant other see stars. He was rewarded a few strokes later when strong legs suddenly wrapped around him and Lindsey’s head fell back letting loose a howl of pleasure. Raoul grinned down and sped up his motions, feeling his own pending release he reached down between them to stroke his lover’s firm erection wanting to sure that they came together. Lindsey’s eyes flew open and a stroke later he was shouting as his release splattered between them. The rhythmic clenching around Raoul’s own firm length brought him over the edge as he buried himself one last time into Lindsey’s tight body. His own release painting the inside of his lover’s arse._

 

Silence fell as Sirius read the last few words. Tension was thick in the air and neither teen dared to move. Sirius could hear James’s mouth opening and closing as if he wasn’t sure what to say. Sirius’s throat was stuck together, that had been the hottest thing they’d read and it had been about two _blokes_ . He’d just read _gay porn_ to his _best mate_ and _fuck,_ he was harder than he’d ever been in his _LIFE!_

His thoughts were stuck on that final scene, except instead on envisioning the two characters, he saw James doing all of those things to him. He bit his lip as he tried to hold back an almost inaudible moan. Closing his eyes, he prayed that James hadn’t heard that. James’ quick inhalation of breath told him that hope had gone unfounded. Sirius tensed and suddenly he was aware of just how close they had gotten as they read. James was pressed solidly against his side and Sirius knew that he wasn’t the only one affected by the story.

“Siri?” James said softly, his breath warm against Sirius’ ear.

Sirius chewed his lip and then using the virtue their house was known for, he met James’ gaze and his jaw dropped at what he saw there. The blazing emotion, lust for sure, but Sirius was surprised to see that wasn’t the dominant feeling. That elusive something that he had been glimpsing in James from time to time over the years. The one that he had seen more and more frequently lately. The one that caused his heart to speed up and warmth to spread tingling throughout his entire being. That was the most prevalent. Sirius wet his lips nervously and he watched as James’ eyes flicked down to the movement before he started to lean in. Slowly closing the gap between them.

 

James was shocked when Sirius stopped reading and it was revealed the two lovers in the story were male. He could feel his body’s reaction to the story and now thoughts were racing through his head, it had never crossed his mind to even consider the same sex as anything romantic. He’d taken one look at Lily in first year and that had been it, he thought he was the one. His father had always told him that Potters only fell in love once and they fell hard. At eleven, too eager to make friends, he hadn’t realised that person had actually been Sirius, that the feeling he felt around Sirius was anything but deep friendship, after all, it was the same thing he felt around Moony and Wormtail… except that wasn’t true was it? He felt that around Moony and Wormtail because he was always with Sirius. Probing deeper, he examined his feelings for Lily and was surprised to see just how platonic they were. It was shocking to see how compared to the blazing inferno of feelings for Sirius, Lily was barely a smouldering ember. But the most shocking thing was that it wasn’t really all that shocking. He looked at Sirius and it was if a veil had been lifted from his eyes and from his heart. He could feel the strength of his desire for Sirius and not just his physical desire. But the knowledge that the reason he always wanted to be at Sirius’ side was that he was in love with him, settled in his soul.

He watched as Sirius bit his lip and tipped his head back with a small moan and couldn’t hold back a soft gasp at the sight he made. He’d always thought his friend was good-looking. He thought he was just being objective. But Sirius was more than just good-looking, he was beautiful. Without even realising, Sirius’ name was tumbling out of his mouth and he was turning to look at James. He could see the shock and arousal warring in his warm grey eyes. He saw the moment they started to give over to something else, something tempered with uncertainty. He watched as Sirius tongue darted out to slick his lips and then he was leaning forward, his eyes never leaving Sirius’ as he drew closer. He stopped when their noses brushed against each other. Their lips barely even a millimetre apart. He could feel Sirius’ against him when he spoke.

“I was stupid, Pads. I didn’t realise that the first person I saw, the first person I fell in love with, was you.”

Sirius' eyes went wide, he knew the Potter’s story. Their ‘curse’ and so it was a strangled sound in the back of his throat, that he moved forward to capture James’ mouth with his own. His hand came up to grasp the nape of Prongs’ neck. He felt the vibrations of the moan James let loose deep within his soul and he slid his tongue against the seam of his mouth. When James opened his mouth, Sirius slid his tongue in just enough to tease the other teen. James surged forward to chase Sirius’ tongue back into his mouth and Sirius used the momentum to pull James down on top of him.

James was surprised at Sirius’ move but allowed himself to be pulled down. He moved, situating himself above Sirius, his knees on either side of Sirius’ body as they continued to kiss. He felt one of Sirius’ legs move and realised that he was kicking off the cover which had started to become tangled. James tried to help, yanking at the sheet which had become trapped under his knee. Finally, disentangling themselves from the strangling bedclothes, James let more of his weight down onto the body beneath him.

Sirius groaned when James pressed their groins against each other. He could feel the heat of their arousals and he slid his hands down James’ back to tug at the hem of his shirt. Bunching the material under his arms, James finally got the message and sat up. Grinning he pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, he then pulled Sirius into a seated position and dragged his shirt off too before resuming the kiss. Sirius was running his hands all over James, touching him and exploring him in a way he never had before. He could feel rough hands carding through his long locks and he hummed appreciatively at the feeling. His hands skated across smooth skin to cup and fondle James’ spectacular arse. James rocked his hips pushing his arse into Sirius’ hands and he had them both groaning at the increased friction on their joint erections.

James let one hand fall between them, working it down to slide under the waistband of Sirius’ sleep pants. He reached in and freed Sirius’ shaft from its confines. They broke their kiss then, panting heavily and seeking eye contact. Both of them instinctively knowing that this was the moment to back out, things hadn’t gone so far yet that they couldn’t recover, couldn’t forget about it. They searched one another’s eyes and James smiled first, Sirius only a beat behind him. Slowly they began again, James’ hand gripping Sirius and stroking even as the latter began to squeeze his arse. Sirius leant forward and started kissing James’ neck. Sucking marks into the exposed column and along his collarbone.

James let his head fall back, allowing Sirius all the access he could give him. He felt one of Sirius’ hands move around his hip, dipping into the front of his own pants to curl around his hard length. The both of them moving in tandem, rolling their wrists around the head as they renewed their kiss.

Knowing he was getting close and not really wanting to come like this, as fantastic as it was, James let go of Sirius and used both hands to push him back down onto the pillows. Swallowing Sirius’ protesting noise, he then proceeded to kiss and lave his way down Sirius’ well-muscled body. Years of being a Beater had put some solid muscle on the eldest Black and James revelled in drawing his tongue over Sirius’ firm body.

He slowly made his way down, Sirius was no longer protesting now he realised what James was up to. James looked up at him from under his lashes, winking as he mouthed at the join where inner thigh met pelvis. Pointedly ignoring the erection caught under his chin. Sirius growled lightly and gave a small hump of his hips. “You’re a bloody tease, Prongs,” he grumbled.

James laughed, eyes bright, “what else would you expect, love?”

The endearment rolled off his tongue and James swept back up to kiss Sirius hungrily. He broke the kiss with a goofy smile, one that was returned before James went back to his previous position between Sirius’ legs. Not breaking eye contact, James placed his tongue on the underside of Sirius’ shaft and slowly licked upwards. Reaching the top he pulled the head into his mouth and sucked softly. Sirius’ head fell onto his pillow and he groaned long and loud. James smirked internally and proceeded to try and take in as much of Sirius as he could. Getting down to just over half way, he wrapped his hand around the remaining base and started to bob his head up and down. Alternating between sucking and hard licks of his tongue. Sirius was very responsive, alternating between groans of pleasure and little whimpers when James pulled hard on the head as his tongue slid back and forth. Soon Sirius was crying out in warning, the stimulation too much once James started to roll his balls between his fingers and James pulled off to watch as come spurted from the tip to coat his hand and pool on Sirius’ stomach.

Sirius lay there panting as James gazed at him smugly, “too good to swallow, huh, James?” Sirius ribbed.

James smirked and ran his tongue over his knuckles where Sirius’ come was starting to dry, “No, just had something else in mind for it.”

Sirius looked at him puzzled as James began to scoop it up and coat his fingers with it. His eyes widened in understanding when those fingers disappeared from his view and he felt one press against his backside. He drew one leg up, letting his knee fall to the side to give James better access. James smiled at him approvingly and placed a kiss on the inside of his thigh. Sirius shuddered at the sensation and tried to relax into James’ ministrations. It was fairly easy, as James continued to kiss whatever part of Sirius he could reach and he was running his other hand over Sirius’ body, sometimes firmly massaging and other times, lightly raking his fingernails over sensitive skin. Sirius was barely aware of the second finger going in. But he noticed the third. Hissing lightly, he jerked his hips. James held him down and took his half hard penis into his mouth. The hiss broke off into a moan as he felt himself grow into complete hardness. With what was probably one of his last coherent thoughts for the night, Sirius fumbled around under his pillow for the bottle of lube he kept tucked between the mattress and headboard. He tapped James on the head with it and to his disappointment, James pulled off his cock to take it with a smile.

James applied the lube to his fingers and made sure to press some inside of Sirius, he didn’t want to hurt him after all. So he continued to wriggle and part his fingers, he wasn’t sure how long he should do it for and he’d rather be safe than sorry. “James,” Sirius said softly, to low to penetrate the concentration on the Chaser’s face. “James!” he growled and the bespectacled teen looked up. “Come on already.”

James leant half over Sirius, his fingers still maddeningly probing away at Sirius’ arse. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you, Pads,” he said and Sirius could see the worry in his eyes.

Deciding he needed to lighten the moment, he smiled charmingly at James, “Prongs, hurry up and stick your prong in me before I change my mind.”

That got his attention, his fingers quickly slipped out as he sputtered with laughter, Sirius sat up for a moment, grabbing the lube and squirting a generous amount onto James cock, grinning at his gasp from the sudden cold sensation. Using his hands he spread it over the velvety hard length and pulled James with him as he lay back down. James sealed their lips together for a moment before pulling himself back up, needing to see so he could guide himself into Sirius. Lined up he met Sirius’ eyes once more and waited for him to nod before sliding in. He slid in slowly, not stopping until he was buried completely within the other Gryffindor.

They were both panting hard from the sensation, James was hunched over and had his eyes screwed tight as he tried not to come then and there. Being inside Sirius was so much more than he could have possibly imagined. James opened his eyes to look up at Sirius. Sirius reached a hand down to cup his jaw and pulled him up against his body. James went willingly and they kissed passionately. Sirius pulled back after a moment and with a roll of his hips said, “move, Jamie,”

James would never be able to deny Sirius when he called him that, not that he would ever want to, especially not like this. He pulled his hips back slowly and pressed back in just as slow, getting them both used to the sensation. Sirius had a tight hold of James’ hips and they were both caught in the other’s gaze.

James couldn’t take his eyes off of Sirius, the soft flush on his face, the way his mouth parted as he panted. The decadent sprawl of his long hair on the Gryffindor red pillow. James wondered how he had been so oblivious to what was right in front of him all these years. He picked up his pace, moving faster, thrusting harder. Wanting to see the expression on Sirius’ face when he came like this. Remembering something from the book, James shuffled his knees apart, changing the angle slightly and, that was it. Whatever he had done, whatever he was hitting now, Sirius was crying out loudly. His eyes wide and staring at James.

“Fuck, don’t stop, Jamie. Right there, Merlin, right there,” he groaned.

James smiled and obliged him, ramming into him harder and causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy. James was glad he’d remembered to put up silencing spells. He didn’t want anyone to hear Sirius like this. Feeling his balls start to tighten he spoke, “Siri, love, touch yourself. I’m so close, but I want you to come first.

Sirius moaned but obeyed, his hand slid down to grip himself and he started to pump in time with James thrusts. James leant down to place kisses along Sirius’ neck, sucking a mark into the hollow of his throat before whispering into his ear, “I love you, Siri.”

Sirius shivered and came with a shout, his climax coating both their torso’s. James gasped at the sensation of Sirius tightening around him and he managed two more thrusts before he was spilling himself inside of Sirius. Energy sapped, James lowered himself to rest his weight on his, now, boyfriend. Sirius hummed contently and ran an absent hand through James’ hair.

James lifted his head to put his chin on Sirius' chest and smiled goofily at him. Sirius grinned back, before his face became a little more thoughtful, though the sappy smile was still there. James’ eyebrows drew together in worry and Sirius laughed softly and poked the crease, “I was just going to say, I love you too, Jamie.”

James couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across his face, “yeah?”

Sirius snorted, “yeah.”

James heaved himself up those last few inches, feeling himself slip out of Sirius’ hole as they kissed again.

They exchanged soft kisses for a while, before casting some cleansing charms and preparing for sleep. James had his head resting on Sirius’ chest and just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Sirius murmur affectionately, “next time, you get to be the stableboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd you like it? I do like hearing what you guys think. :D
> 
> Much love  
> ArielSakura  
> xoxo


End file.
